


Ain't No Way

by Jibbly



Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Lingerie, M/M, Muscle Kink, Praise Kink, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:36:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6985396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jibbly/pseuds/Jibbly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris moves his hands to Sebastian’s biceps and squeezes. His voice is wistful. “I remember when I could almost wrap my hand around these.” He licks his lips and Chris catches it, because he’s right next to him. “I won’t be this big forever.” Sebastian says and it feels like a relief to say it out loud.<br/>“You don’t like it? “There’s another squeeze, and Sebastian takes a deep breath. “It’s too…. too much for me. I like the way I looked before.” He licks his lips again, because Chris is getting closer. Their faces only inches apart.<br/>Chris is practically breathing into his mouth when he speaks again. “You wanna be smaller. Lose all this.”<br/>Sebastian nods and his heart is jack hammering in his chest. “Yes”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> flash flash hundred yard dash  
> tumblr @jibblyuniverse  
> Gift to @protectbuckybarnedatallcost on tumblr

Sebastian steps on the scale and his trainer look on as the numbers on the digital screen steadily start to slow down. His bare feet flex against the cold surface of the scale and after a beep from the machine, his trainer tells him it’s okay to step down.  The screen changes and his trainer reads over it, having a smile on his face when he’s done.

“You gained five pounds of muscle.”

Sebastian puts on a smile and says that it’s great, and waits for his new meal plan.

Marvel had approached him and asked if he could bulk up. He was already pretty buff, but they had said that they wanted Bucky to look more physically intimidating. He had agreed and the discussion was over.

He hit the gym twice a day, every day for three weeks. Now he was well beyond the build he had for The Winter Soldier. His biceps were almost as thick as his thighs and he felt uncomfortable.

He liked having muscle, liked being toned and strong. But this was too much.

They were in the middle of the fight scene where Bucky has reverted back into the winter soldier and he tries not to let how much space he takes up now, get to him. Someone shouts for quiet on the set and he is staring Chris in the eyes, he lets his own grey eyes die. Chris is there and Sebastian shoves him back into the closed doors of the elevator. He lets out a grunt as he hard planes of Chris’ body tense against his hand and when they call ‘cut’, Chris gives a surprised look at the cameras. He mouths ‘damn’ and that uncomfortable feeling is back.

Up next is his scene with Scarlett and Emily. It’s more choreographed and he feels even bigger against their slender frames.

He keeps up his build all along main shooting and even the reshoots.

Then the final scene is done and he lets himself breath. It’s over. Anthony is clapping him on the back, bringing him in for a hug and laughing. They crack jokes and it’s good.

Chris comes up to them and Sebastian remembers slamming him against a wall. He shakes the thought away and hears how Anthony suggests they go out for a few drinks. They both look towards him, waiting to see if he’ll accept. Not having anything else to do, he’s not going to go to the gym, he nods.

Anthony goes around and sees some of the others if they want to join in, while Chris stays behind with him.

They are in a club, all of them having gone to their hotels and changing for the night. Sebastian had gone through at last half of his luggage and all his shirts were tight against his chest and arms. He had contemplated cancelling, feeling shaky and insecure when he had spotted the white t-shirt in his living room.

_The guys had come to his room to watch the game two days ago, and had gotten drunk. Chris and Anthony both having spent the night. Chris had taken off his shirt and pants, sleeping in his boxers. He had borrowed one of Sebastian’s shirts, because he hadn’t been able to find his._

_The older guy had laughed and gave him an easy smile. “Well, we’re almost the same size nowadays anyway, so it should be fine.”_

The shirt was still loose on him even though he filed it out as much as he could, and it was the most comfortable he’s been in half a year.

He pays his uber and walks into the club, spotting the area where Anthony had texted him they were at. He makes his way up the stairs and the security standing guard lets him pass through. It’s vip and there’s privacy curtains that block out most of the other club attendees from seeing them. They can still see the dance floor and everything from the open balcony that they have.

Emily and Elizabeth are dancing together, smiling and already a little tipsy. There’s a full bar and a scattering of sitting areas. He spots Chris, Robert, and Anthony and heads their way. The club is dark, except for the pulses of flashing lights. He can see easily enough and takes a seat.

Robert raises his glass in greeting and Scarlett scoots over, to make more room for him. He tries not to think too hard about that, and then Anthony is yelling to try and be heard above the music.

“No way! No way, no how!” He’s talking to Chris and Chris nods his head in greeting to Sebastian before returning to his conversation. “I so can! I did it with Pratt and I can do it again!”

Sebastian is confused, until Scarlett leans over to say in his ear, loud enough to be heard. “They’re talking about how high Chris can jump.” Sebastian makes a face, and Scarlett smiles and shrugs. Her mouth looks like it’s saying something suspiciously close to ‘boys will be boys’.

Chris is full blown grinning and so it Anthony, and Sebastian notices the flush on both of their faces. They’re drunk.

“Stand up! I’ll jump over you, right here. Right now!” Chris is already standing up, and Anthony shakes his head. “Yeah, no! Pratt is totally taller than me, so it won’t count!” Chris points to himself, laughing. “Chris is taller than ME! What does that matter?”

Anthony looks around at all of them, before his eyes land on Sebastian. He points excitedly. “Jump over Seb!”

Chris smiles at him, nose scrunched up in humor. “Seb’s still shorter than ME, let alone CHRIS!”

Anthony stands up and pulls up Sebastian from his seat, gripping him by the shoulders and making the brunette face Chris. “He’s the tallest one here, besides you! If you jump over him, I’ll believe it wasn’t a fluke!”

Sebastian doesn’t know what to do and Chris is beaming, he looks at him all drunk smiles and shining eyes. “What do you say Seb?”

The only thing he can think to do with Chris looking at him like that is nod like an idiot.

They clear an area and Sebastian is seriously considering his life choices as Chris backs away from him, getting some distance so he can get a running start. Everyone is clustered in the sitting area, Mackie with a beer in his hand and a grin on his face.

“Go!”

Sebastian holds his breath and he feels the hair on the back on his neck stand up a second before large hands are pressing into his shoulders, slightly pushing him down. He sees Chris jumps over his head and mess up his landing. The blonde loses his footing and stumbles back into Sebastian.

Seb tries to hold the both of them up, but Chris I heavier than he thought and it takes him by surprise. They’re both laughing and Anthony is yelling, all smiles as he points at Chris. “Doesn’t count! Your ass fell!”

Chris just laughs more and throws his head over Sebastian’s shoulder. There are butterflies in the brunette’s stomach at seeing Chris laugh into him and he can feel all of the other’s back muscles against his chest.

They stand up, Chris hauling him up and sitting next to him on the coach. Scarlett and Emily decided to go downstairs and dance with everyone else. Most everyone else had decided like that sounded like a great idea and the they were left alone. It was a while later, Sebastian on his second beer and Chris on his fifth.

The lights switch from flickering red, blue, and green to ultraviolet. Various things around them light up in contrast.

Chris is drinking another beer when he looks over at Sebastian.

The brunette is confused, until Chris speaks. His words are slurred, but can still be understood. “Is that my shirt?”

Before Sebastian can say anything, Chris rises his fingers and tugs at the collar of the shirt. “Yeah…it is…” He grins and looks up into Sebastian’s eyes. “Was looking for it.”

Sebastian nods, hesitantly. “Yeah… I didn’t really have any clothes that…fit so I kind of…”

 Chris looks confused, and Sebastian’s breath gets stuck in his throat as he feels the other’s palm slide against his chest. “It’s loose though…”

Chris’ palm slides over his nipple and he jerks a little. “You…you’re bigger than me….”

Chris smiles. “you’re definitely giving me a run for my money though, Seb. God…” The hand that’s on his chest, applies more pressure and Sebastian throws a glance at the entrance, trying to see if anyone’s coming. He doesn’t know what to do, but he doesn’t want the touching to stop. “You’re rock solid, dude.”

Chris moves his hands to Sebastian’s biceps and squeezes. His voice is wistful. “I remember when I could almost wrap my hand around these.” He licks his lips and Chris catches it, because he’s right next to him. “I won’t be this big forever.” Sebastian says and it feels like a relief to say it out loud.

“You don’t like it? “There’s another squeeze, and Sebastian takes a deep breath. “It’s too…. too much for me. I like the way I looked before.” He licks his lips again, because Chris is getting closer. Their faces only inches apart.

Chris is practically breathing into his mouth when he speaks again. “You wanna be smaller. Lose all this.”

Sebastian nods and his heart is jack hammering in his chest. “Yes”

They kiss, and they have the taste of beer in both of their mouths. Sebastian keens in his throat and he pulls Chris into him. Chris grabs onto the bottom of his thighs and Sebastian feels the blonde lift him. A moan escapes Seb’s mouth as Chris positions him to sit on his lap, strong hands kneading into him.

Sebastian threads his hands through Chris’ short hair, deepening the kiss. He opens his eyes and everything stops as he sees Robert at the bar. Leisurely sipping at his drink and watching them.

The older man lifts up his glass in greeting, and continues like he isn’t witnessing two of his costars making out on the coach of a night club.

Sebastian scurries off of Chris, knocking down a few of the drinks that were on the table. The blonde is confused until he looks behind him and sees Robert.

The brunette just rolls his eyes at the anxious look on both of their faces and walks over to them. He takes a sip, and then moves to the seat opposite them. “Don’t worry. I’m not gonna tell.”

Chris and Seb flush and the song changes to something slower paced, a few minutes later the rest of their party comes in through the vip enterance. They spend the rest of the night separate from each other, but they can’t completely ignore each other. That would draw attention.

The night ends and Sebastian can admit that he drank to try and forget what had happened. It didn’t work, but it sure as hell gave him a good buzz. Everyone’s waiting for their ride, huddled together in the cold night weather.

One by one, everyone gets picked up. Only him and Chris were left. Robert threw them both a grin before he had ducked into his car. Chris’s ride is less than five minutes away, and his is even less.

He feels like he should say something. He needs to say something.

“About earlier….” He starts and can’t tell if the red on the highs of Chris’ cheekbones are from the drinking or it’s a blush.

“Yeah…. That was….” Chris looks at him, and Sebastian can’t figure out what kind of look it is.

“Just… Just forget about it. We were both drinking and stuff you know…happens….” Seb feels more nervous as more words leave his mouth and he wishes he could just stop talking now. “We…us…um, we’re celebrating and it just got out of hand and….”

“Seb, it’s okay.” Chris’s voice is quiet and Sebastian’s uber pulls from around the corner.  Sebastian doesn’t know what to do as the black car in front of his stops ad asks if he’s Mr. Stan. He nods and is about to get in the car when he turns back to Chris. The blonde’s hands are stuffed in his jean pockets and he’s looking straight at Sebastian.

He says the first thing he can think of. “Your shirt?”

Chris laughs and quickly looks away before coming back to Sebastian. “Keep it. It looks good on you.”

There’s a whole lot of something that he wants to say but gets stuck in his throat. The driver asks if he’s getting in and he nods. Lowering the window once he gets in and closes the door. He gives the other still standing on the curb his best smile. “See you around, Chris.”

“Course.”

They don’t see each other again till the press tour for Civil War a couple months later because of their schedules.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

They all are staying in the same hotel and it’s when Chris is checking in that he sees Sebastian walking out of the elevator.

It’s been a couple of months and everyone loses muscle mass after filming, even himself. Sebastian is wearing sunglasses and a white t-shirt with jeans. He’s not jacked but more like the weight he was on the second film, maybe a little smaller.

He looks good.

Chris has dyed his hair back to his natural sandy brown and has regrown his beard. But he has kept most of his build, it’s just something that’s integrated into his lifestyle. The man behind the desk hands him his room card and Chris reaches out to take it. “Your luggage has already been checked in, Mr. Evans, and is waiting for you in your room” Chris nods and thanks him.

He rearranges the strap of his bag against his shoulder and he sees that Sebastian is walking towards the enterance. Chris brings down the tip of his cap down a little more and grins as he walks up to Sebastian. The other is distracted by his phone and doesn’t catch Chris.

The older of the two changes his voice. “You’re Sebastian Stan! Can I take a picture?” Chris knows how much Seb’s fans mean to him, and he tries to take pictures with them as much as he can.

There’s a smile on Sebastian’s face as he closes his phone and an acceptance is already leaving his mouth, and taking off his sunglasses, when he looks up. His grey eyes light up as Chris wraps his arm over his shoulder. “Hey, man! How’s it been?”

Seb laughs and let’s Chris pull him against his side. His shoulders are slimmer now, and he fits comfortably in Chris’ arm. “It’s been great actually. You just getting here?” Seb looks at the key card that Chris has in his hand.

Chris readjust his cap and the shoulder bag. “Yup. About to go up, actually.” Chris tilts his heads towards the front doors. “You heading out?”

Sebastian smiles and Chris sees him flush for a second. “Was actually going out to get something to eat. Want to join?” He throws a look over his shoulder, but looks back to Chris immediately.

Chris rolls the card in between his fingers. He could eat.

“Yeah, just let me put my stuff in my room.” Sebastian nods and both of them walk back to the elevators. The doors open and they step inside, Chris going ahead and pressing his floor. The number 15 lights up and the doors close with them inside.

“I’m on that floor, too. So is Anthony. “

Chris nods and turns to Seb. “Marvel probably rented out the floor for everybody.” It’s not unheard of, they did it with all the Avengers’ press tours. The doors open after a few minutes and they step out. His room is to the right and he swipes the card until the little red light on the handle turns green.

The room is nice, not the biggest but cozy.

Sebastian sees the suitcase on the bed and then looks back at the bag that Chris places on the dresser. Chris sees the look and scratches the back of his head. “I kind of have anxiety that the airport will lose my luggage, so I always take a carryon.”

Seb nods and looks around Chris’ room as the other starts to rummage through his bag. He sees the side door and walks up to it. “Can I use your bathroom really quick?”

Chris nods. “Course, man. “

He closes the door behind him and takes in a deep breath.  Sebastian opens the faucet and lets the water run for a bit, before cupping his hands under it. He rinses his face, and takes the hand towel on the side of the sink and uses it to dry his face. He stares at his reflection in the mirror and counts to ten, memories of the last time he saw Chris surfacing.

Sebastian hasn’t kept up with his work out regime for the movie and has slimmed down relatively fast. He looks at his biceps and how his sleeve aren’t stretched anymore. He still has muscle, but it’s not suffocating him anymore. He remembers how he used to be before his contract with Marvel, and wishes he could go back to that weight. But he has to stay in relatively good shape, as per his contract.

Standing up straight, he relieves himself in the toilet and opens the door.

Chris has his arms through the sleeve holes of a new t-shirt.

Sebastian can’t help the way his jaw clenches as he takes the hard lines of Chris’ body. He looks up the other’s body and stops when he sees Chris looking back at him, shirt still not fully on.

Seb flushes and looks away, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his jeans. He misses the way Chris smiles to himself and finishes pulling the shirt over his head. “I’m ready.” Chris takes out his wallet from his bag and stuffs it in his back pocket. Sebastian nods and follows him out of the room and they head out.

They are in the lobby when Chris asks. “So, where do you want to eat? Something heavy? Something light?”

Going out the front doors, caps and sunglasses firmly in place. “I haven’t gotten to eat all day, so something heavy.”

Chris is fiddling with his phone, looking for nearby restaurants and a couple of people spot them. It’s a group of two girls and three guys. They ask for pictures and autographs, which they both happily give. Sebastian is smiling with a girl that is gushing, when he feels Chris put an arm around his shoulder. Sebastian looks over and Chris is looking at the girl, million dollar on his face. “You guys wouldn’t happen to know somewhere good to eat?”

The girls laugh and the guys nod enthusiastically. They tell them that there’s an Italian restaurant that has the best pizza in town three blocks away, and they part ways.

Chris and Seb decide to walk it, since it’s the middle of the day and there’s not that many people out. When they walk through the front door, lunch hour is dying down. They step up to the hostess and say that it’s for two. Chris stepping a little in front of him and speaking for the both of them. When they’re seated, their waiter gives them their menus and asks if it’ll be together or separate.

Chris raises his eyebrow at Sebastian, a smile on his face. “I got it.”

“You sure, man?” Sebastian feels that flush creeping up on him again.

Chris nods and the waiter takes their drink order while they look over the menu. It’s Chris’ cheat day, so he and Seb agree on a meat heavy pizza. They order and get their drinks, Chris a beer and Sebastian a coke.

Chris takes a sip of his drink before leaning back in his chair and smiling at Sebastian. “So, how have you been?”

“Good, I mean. It’s been pretty great. I had the Martian and The bronze, so I’ve been busy.” 

Chris is looking at him with pride in his eyes. “Sounds like you’re doing good, kid.”

Sebastian laughs. “Still gonna call me that? You’re only a few years older than me, you know?”

Chris takes another sip of his beer. “Yeah, well. What can I say?” There’s a comfortable silence between them, and then their food comes. A pizza on a metal plate between them, and a plate is given to both of them.

They eat in silence, and Seb notices how Chris’ eyes will stray to his mouth when he brings a slice to his mouth.

The pizza’s good, really good. They finish and Chris pays for them, leaving a generous tip on the table. Sebastian feels warm and full when they walk outside. The sky looks dark as they set back to their hotel, and the humidity in the air makes Seb think that it’s going to rain.

It starts the drizzle as they go step inside their hotel and then they can hear it start to pour. Sebastian can’t help the way he turns to look at the way the rain hits the large glass windows that surround the front. The constant tap tap tapping of the drops as they hit the glass something he’s always liked watching since he was little.

He turns around and finds Chris staring at him, a tilt of his lip and Sebastian remembers how that mouth felt against him. Seb coughs a little to break up the moment and he walks in front of Chris to the elevators.

He presses their floor and watches as the doors close behind Chris. It’s quiet, not even that stereotypical elevator music to fill the silence. And Sebastian is keening aware of the eyes that are boring into the side of his face.

They reach their floor and Chris speaks just as the doors open. “You heading to bed?” It’s still way too early to go to sleep, they both know that. They both step out and Sebastian feels the tension that was in the elevator come along with them in the hallway.

“No…I” He clears his throat and rolls his lips between his teeth as he tries to think of something to say. “I think I’m just gonna watch tv or something, get settled in.” His voice is scratchy and Chris’ eyes are on his mouth again.

“Want to catch a movie or something in my room? Keep each other company?” Chris says and inches closer to Seb.

Chris is only about an inch taller than him, but he’s wider and Sebastian can feel his body heat this close. He remembers those strong hands gripping his thighs and he shudders. “Ye-yeah, sure.”

Chris brings his hand up to the back of Seb’s head, and Sebastian lets out a whine as they bring their mouths together.

Chris’ hand knocks the hat from his head as he tangles his fingers in his hair and Sebastian grips the fabric at the front of Chris’s shirt, the older man pushing Seb against the wall next to the elevator.

The strength in the move and the way his back hits the flat surface of the way, makes Sebastian hiss under his breath. Chris’ other hand is making its way down his body, when he pulls away. “Room. We need to get inside before someone comes out here.”

Sebastian nods hurriedly, but keeps on kissing Chris as the other maneuvers them to his room. Chris swipes his card key, fumbling a little with an armful of horny Romanian. He gets the door open, and pulls Sebastian inside, closing the door with his foot.

Sebastian takes the time that Chris closes the door to pull his shirt over his head and Chris does the same, before they go back to kissing. Their sunglasses fall on the floor along with Chris’ own cap, as Chris pushes him against the small kitchen counter in his room.

Sebastian jumps on top of it and Chris grabs the underside of his legs, bringing him in closer so that they’re grinding against each other. Sebastian throws his arms behind him on the counter to balance himself as he thrusts himself into Chris’ hips. He can feel the hardness underneath Chris’ jeans and sees how the abs in Chris’ stomach contract whenever he pumps his hips.

“Chris” Sebastian pants and uses one of his hands to grab hold to the other’s shoulder and bring him in for another kiss. “Chris, wait. What…What are we doing here?” He says in-between kisses and groans when Chris bites at his lower lip.

“Well” Chris starts, voice gravely and it sends a shuddering rolling through Sebastian’s body and makes his toes curl. “I, personally, am trying to make out with you.” He smiles and looks at Seb, and Sebastian knows he’s a goner.

“Yeah, that….” Seb clears his throat, and brings his other hand to wrap around Chris’ neck. “That sounds good.”

Chris laughs and Sebastian yelps and tightens his grip on Chris as the older man hefts him up by his thigh, lifting him from the counter. Chris’ arms are budging with keeping both of them up this way, and Sebastian feels his arousal fill him as he wraps his legs around Chris’ waist.

The hands under his thighs move till they’re cupping his ass, the fingers digging into his cheeks and Sebastian whines high in his throat, turning his head as Chris starts to trail kisses down the column of his neck.

“You’re so much lighter than the last time, Seb.” The words are slightly muffled against his collarbone, but it sends a thrill down Sebastian. “I remember that night. Think about almost every damn night.” Chris is walking, leading them through his room and towards the bed. “How you were so sweet, saying how you wanted to be smaller.”

Sebastian lets out a huff as Chris drops him onto the soft mattress of the bed, and leans over him. Chris unbuttons his own jeans, lowering them and stepping out. Sebastian sees the outline of Chris’ bulge in his underwear, and he grinds his ass against the bed.

Chris pulls down the last of his clothing and starts to climb on the bed, Sebastian’s legs opening up to make room for him. Chris leans down and mouths at his lower stomach, right above his jeans, and Sebastian lets his head fall back at the feeling.

“You fit so prettily in my arms, Seb.” Chris opens up the button of his fly, and moves the zipper down next. “You’re always pretty, beautiful even.” Chris moves up his chest, leaving little kisses that make the muscles in Sebastian’s stomach contract. “You gonna be my beautiful boy, Seb?”

Chris is face to face with him again, and Sebastian keens as he feels Chris’ hand slip under his boxers and pull him out, hand gently stroking him. “Fuck! Chris…. I…I want…”

Chris bites at his jawline, eyes soft as he takes in every little detail of Sebastian’s face. Chris’ beard tickling his skin and lighting up his nerves. “What? What do you want, Seb?”

There’s small high pitched sounds leaving his throat as the hand on his dick starts to stroke faster, twisting and pressing against all his spots.

There’s a knock on the door and everything stops. Sebastian’s eyes widened and he stares at Chris who has turned towards the door. “Who is it?”

“Hey, Chris!” It’s Anthony.

Sebastian thinks that Chris is going to get up and get dressed, but the other stays where he is. Seb is about to open his mouth to ask Chris is get up, when he feels the hand on his dick start to move again. His breath gets stuck in his throat and Seb throws his hand against his mouth to muffle the sounds he was letting out.

“Hey, Anthony! What’s up? I just got out of the shower, man!” Chris calls to the other through the door, and Sebastian can’t believe what’s going on. Chris leans down to whisper in his ear. “Stay quiet, Seb.”


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian’s legs are shaking as Chris starts to pepper little kisses up and down his shaft.

“Hey, have you seen Seb? I found his cap out here in the hallway.” Anthony says through the door, and Seb flinches at his name.

Chris looks up at him, and speaks in between kisses. “No, I haven’t. Maybe he left it by accident.”

Sebastian is biting against his knuckles to try and keep his noises at bay, but when Chris sits up and takes out his own cock, he lets a moan slip out. Chris shimmies out of his remaining clothes and pulls Seb towards him by the hips so that their dicks are lying on top of each other.

“Yeah, probably. That kid is something else, man.” There’s a laugh and then Anthony speaks again. “So, you want to maybe go out to eat or something?”

Chris is smiling down at Seb, fist wrapping around both his and the other’s dicks and squeezing a little before starting to stroke. “Nah, man. I already ate. I need to take a nap or something, because I got jetlag like you wouldn’t believe.”

Sebastian is arching his back and grinding his teeth together as he feels the pressure and sliding on his dick. He wants so bad to cry out and make noise, but he can’t with Anthony right outside the door. Chris isn’t helping anything.

“Okay. I’ll let you sleep, but if you see Seb let him know I have his cap. I’m going out to eat, later.”

There were a few muffled footsteps, before the ding of the elevator sounded, and then there was silence.

Chris strokes them harder and leans down to nip at Sebastian’s collarbone. “You can talk now, baby.”

Seb pulls his hand away from his mouth and pulls Chris up so that he can kiss him, legs wrapping around the other’s hips. Chris starts to thrust his hips into Seb, and the younger man moans loudly in Chris’ ear. “You’re such an asshole.”It’s said breathlessly, and Chris just grins and bites at Seb’s lips.

“Your face was worth it, though. “ He leans back, his hips still pumping into Seb’s and his hand stroking both of them. “Trying to hold back all those cute little sounds. Biting your hand.” Chris leans down and takes one of Seb’s nipples into his mouth.

Sebastian moans and cards his fingers through Chris’ hair, feeling how he’s sucking at his chest. “Fuck…Chris.”

He feels Chris smile against his chest. “Not yet.”

He lets go of his grip on their dicks to reach inside his suitcase besides the bed, and pull out a small packet of lube.

Sebastian looks back at him. “You were planning this?”

Chris tears the packet with his teeth. “Hoping.”

Sebastian’s lets his legs untangle from around Chris’ hips and he feels his chest go up and down with pants as Chris moves in between his legs. He coats his fingers in the shiny substance and kisses the inside of Seb’s thigh, before pressing his first finger in.

Seb takes in a shuddering breath as Chris works him open, letting out groans whenever Chris hits his spot inside him.

There’s four fingers inside him, before he can’t take it anymore. “Chris, come on. I’m dying here.”

Chris laughs and gives his fingers another good shove, hitting the other’s prostate and making Seb whine, before he pulls them out to wrap around his own dick. “You look pretty alive to me.”

“Oh my god, you are such an ass!”

Seb rubs at his eyes, and feels the bed dip and then sees how Chris has gotten off the bed.

Seb sits up, and feels a little panic in his chest. “Where the hell are you go-“He doesn’t get to finish, because Chris yanks on his legs, so that he’s at the edge of the bed and Seb feels his ass throb.

Chris is slipping his hands under Sebastian’s ass and he smirks. “You’re going to have to hold on to me, babe.”

Chris hauls him up, and Sebastian wraps his legs back around Chris’ waist. He feels one of Chris’ hands leave his ass and then there a pressure at his entrance.

His breath gets caught in his throat when Chris thrusts up into him and starts fucking him in the middle of the room.

“Ah…oh fuck…oh Fuck!” He’s shaking and the way Chris’ hands are gripping and pulling his ass apart as he fucks up into him is turning him on so much. He wraps his arms around Chris’ shoulders and whines into the other’s neck.

He can feel every each of Chris’ thick cock like this, and Chris is holding him up little he weighs less than nothing.

They stay like that for a good couple of minutes, before Chris moves his hands to Seb’s waist. “Lean back, Seb.”

He does as he’s told, feeling scared as his body is suspended in the air, but then Chris’ hands go up a little and he’s pulling Seb into him. The angle makes Sebastian sob as Chris is able to hit his prostate dead on, and he knows he’s not going to last long.

“Look at you. Shaking and taking my cock so well.”

Sebastian throws his head back at another thrust to his prostate and groans. Chris’ words filling his gut and making him feel filthy.

“Chris…”

Been thinking about fucking this pretty little ass for months. Years even.” His hands dig into Seb’s sides. “Since we started filming the second Cap movie.”

Sebastian cries out and throws his arms back over Chris’ shoulders; he’s so close.

“You were so good. So sweet. Sweetest thing I’ve ever seen.”

“Chris! I’m gonna cum….”

Chris kisses him and jack hammers his hips into him, making Seb sob. “No you’re not, baby. Not until I tell you to.”

Sebastian digs his nails into Chris’ back and holds on as he’s fucked within an inch of his life. There’s the warmth in his gut and he sobs into Chris’ mouth. “I need to cum, Chris”

Chris stops his hips and Seb almost panics when the other puts him down, but then he’s pushed back onto the mattress and Chris is on top of him. He raises Sebastian’s legs over his shoulders, and pushes back into him.

“Fuck!”

Seb reaches over his head and grips the comforter between his hands, as he’s bent in half and plowed into.

He’s openly sobbing now, and Chris is peppering his face with small kisses. “That’s it, baby. My sweet boy. You’re doing so good.”

The feeling in his gut is tight and Seb releases the comforter to wrap his arms around Chris’ shoulders. “Chris…Fuck….I …I love you.”

Chris groans and thrusts harder into his ass, Seb’s noises getting higher and higher. “You can cum, baby.”

\----------

The press tour goes great, and it helps that the panels and interviews all want Chris and Seb sitting next to each other.

Chris will sometimes sneak in some of their words during interviews, but it’s all behind closed doors.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> leave comments and kudos to help feed my family


End file.
